Ranger
Rangers are masters of ranged combat and ranging, the art of living off the land and exploring wildernesses. They're sort of like hobos, but for the outdoors instead of cities. '' Special: Marksmanship Whenever you play a card from your hand to shoot something, you can throw from where you're sitting to the token, card, or whatever is representing your target. If you hit what you were aiming at, gain a +1 marksmanship bonus. '''Abilities: ' 2 'Forage: Seach for food and supplies in the nearby woods/cave/closet. Play lore plus the survival skill, and for every 3 points of success you achieve, draw one card. Do not round up. '''3 '''Triple Shot: Fire three arrows at once, which is three times as effective, right? I mean I'm no expert on medieval archery but that's got to be true. Whatever the case, both your bow and arrows add triple their normal bonus to your next shot. '''4 '?: ? '5 '?: ? '''6 '''Parting Shot: After sneaking away from a fight, you may shoot the enemy, giving it a -7 penalty on its next turn. '''7 '''Cooking: That thing you just killed? It's edible. After someone in the party kills an animal or plant, play this card and cook it. It makes servings equal to your lore. Anyone who eats a serving gains one card. No one may eat multiple servings. '''8 '''Friend of the Wild: Pick a random animal that is not trying to kill you and could conceivably be in the area. Call it to help you. It gives you +3 to accomplish a task that animal could conceivably aid you in. '''9 Tracking: You may play this card to ask the GM to give three details that you can determine about a target or targets you are tracking. For instance, they're in a hurry, they have four legs, and they're large. Or they taste like cranberries, they are wearing leather underpants, and they look like oompa loompas. 10 Covering Fire: Even if it's not your turn, you can spare a second to shoot at an enemy, granting an ally +3 in combat. J '''Jack Be Nimble: Dodge all damage from a blow if there are any plants nearby. '''Q Animal Empathy: If you defeat an animal in combat, you can immediately play this to declare you didn't kill it. No, you beat it with the power of friendship. It's now your pet. Treat it as a quarter class that you can choose to activate or not at the beginning of a session, and may also activate immediately. K '''Twang- Headshot! You shoot your enemy in the head. This disrupts its concentration/being alive enough to give you +6 in a fight. Alternatively, you can gain +6 to shoot something in the head... out of combat. '''Ace Absurd Marksmanship: As a player, pick up some item near you and tell the GM how you're going to make a particular shot, like bouncing a die off the wall and into the trash can. The GM judges the difficulty of the shot from 3 (pretty easy) to 10 (I seriously doubt you can make that). Then you attempt the shot. If you fail, you just wasted an ace. If you make it, you get the difficulty of the shot added as a bonus to your character's next marksmanship attempt.